Cat and Mouse
by Ambiguous Rose
Summary: A game of Cat and Mouse, unceasing, unending. He could never beat her, and he accepted that. She didn't.


_Disclaimer: I do not own Bleach._

_A/N: This is pretty much a continuation on my drabble "Tag". I just couldn't help write it, and I think it came out a bit badly. Oh well. Enjoy anyway, and leave a review! I feel bad. This has been sitting in my Documents for months. Ever since I wrote "Tag" actually. Anyway... I should go type Remembrance and the other "zillion" fanfics in my Documents that I've been working on. o.O_

**Cat and Mouse**

He had missed her. So very, very much. She had left without so much as a "Farewell" and had missed her. During their youth they had played a game of cat and mouse. An endless game of tag. He could never beat her. He could never catch her. No matter how hard he tried, he couldn't catch up to the Flash Goddess.

"_Come on Byakuya-bo!" she called. "You have to catch up."_

_Byakuya watched her, and shook his head. "I do not believe I can, Yoruichi-sama." Even as a teenager, he sounded as a noble should, cold and indifferent._

_Yoruichi grinned at the teenager. She looked only a few years older than him, but acted much his superior. "Come on Byakuya-bo, just try. It's no fun if you don't!"_

He had tried. Always tried. He couldn't catch her though. He tried and tried and tried.

_"Yoruichi-sama, please slow down!" a man, twenty years old in appearance called. "I cannot catch up to you!"_

_The woman laughed. "Byakuya-bo! You're just not trying!"_

"_Yes I am!"_

"_No you're not, Byakuya-bo!"_

"_Stop calling me that!"_

"_Catch up to me, and I will!"_

The game of tag continued. But she was after all, the fastest in the Soul Society. Her nickname was well deserved.

_Watching her, all Byakuya could say was, "Slow down and let me catch you once,Yoruichi-sama."_

_"Now why would I do that, Byakuya-bo?"_

"_We're adults, Yoruichi-sama. Are you ever going to start acting like one?"_

"_Of course not! It's no fun that way!"_

She didn't. And he continued to chase her. He wanted to prove to her his worth, but found himself unable.

_And then Yoruichi was in front of him. She was smiling. "Aren't you going to try anymore, Byakuya-bo?"_

"_What's the point, Yoruichi-sama?" he asked, looking up from his book. _

"_This is a game! You have to play!"_

"_It is a child's way to pass the time, Yoruichi-sama. I am no longer a child, and neither are you."_

"_You're no fun anymore, Byakuya-bo," she whined. Then a grin lit up her face. "Let's make it more adult then." She pecked him quickly on the lips. "Catch me if you can, Byakuya-bo," she whispered. _

He had chased her. Not to get her back for the kiss, but to get another one.

And then she had left.

She had gone where he couldn't follow. Perhaps he could have, but he didn't want to.

He had gotten over her in due time.

He had married.

But he felt horrible. He was only trying to replace her.

He had been unsuccessful in this attempt.

Her reappearance had been startling.

"Catch me if you can, Byakuya-bo," Yoruichi whispered to him. Her lips rested on his ear, and he had to suppress a shiver.

"What are you doing, Yoruichi?" Byakuya asked.

"Awww…" she whispered. "You dropped the –sama. I kind of liked it when you said my name like that."

"Yoruichi, remove yourself from my person," he said in his "noble's" voice.

She leaned over his shoulder, and kissed him lightly on the lips. "Let's play tag, Byakuya-bo," she whispered against them.

And then she was gone.

And the cat and mouse game of tag began again.

**FIN**

_**We made plans to grow old,  
**__**Believe me there was truth in all those stories that I told.  
Lost in a simple game cat and mouse are we the same **_

_**People as before this came to light?**_

**_Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
Am I supposed to be happy?  
With all I ever wanted, it comes with a price.  
You said, you said that you would die for me..._**

**_You must live for me too'...  
For me too...yeah, yeah...  
You said that you would die for me..._**

**_Cat and Mouse (The Red Jumpsuit Apparatus)_**


End file.
